blobclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Billa Jones
Billa Tongalong Jones(Billa Tongalong Tongla) is the husband of Julian Jones and deuteragonist of the Gay Julian Franchise. Billa is a normal gaylord, except gaining Julian's shag unconscious power and using gay powers. (Gay Revive, Flying, etc), unlike Julian and is Julian's constant companion in situations, best friend, and later husband. Billa also has no siblings and neither does Julian. Billa is 21 years old and occasionally acts like a gentleman to any man, just like Julian. Then again, he could act perfectly normal around men. Billa has a passion for playing the guitar and making music as he has made several songs for Julian. Bill's Gay Powers Appearance and equipment Bill has brown hair and green eyes. He is slightly shorter than Julian, making him 5'12 along with Julian being 6'00. Julian occasionally brags about Bill having fabulous flawless eyes that you could lose yourself in, causing Bill to blush everytime he gets complimented. Clothing Bill wears light pink lipstick along with Julian and sometimes wears a little bit of eyeliner. He also wears any type of shirt, he sometimes wears skinny jeans, shorts or chinos. For shoes, red converse or black boots. He doesn't wear much unique clothing, except a shirt saying 'I <3 My Boyfriend' Bill sleeps in blue footie pajamas when going on gay sleepovers. Fitness Bill is quite lazy in ways. Julian does most house cleaning. This is how Bill gained a couple of pounds during Benidorm times. Julian started paying attention to Bill's laziness, forcing him to exercise regularly. Bill then became very healthy, since then, he has got addicted to working out regularly. Even though Bill is healthy, he has an addiction to Italian strawberry trifles. Voice/Accent With Julian having a completely different accent, Bill has a deeper type of Italian accent. Bill has always been 100% Italian and with Julian having a higher accent, Bill's is quieter. He also has a similar accent to Ianto Jones, but being Italian. Skills and Hobbies Bill also claims to be very proficient at the board game'' In It To Shag It''. He has a very good understanding of the game, since he was able to explain all of the rules to Julian. However, Julian was able to nearly beat him easily (he purposefully lost to spare Bill's feelings). Bill can sense when Julian is about to cry or have some sort of break-down or panic attack, which makes Bill a good diplomat to him as Julian feels safe around Bill, as long as it isn't the Billard. Bill can also speak some German, which he uses to communicate with Leon Jagger, a Straight Soldier. If Julian knew about Bill being friends with a Straight Solider, it wouldn't end up well. Personality and character traits Bill is generally laid-back but tends not to worry about things. He relies heavily on Julian. Bill always has a lecture or a song to cheer Julian up if he is feeling disheartened. Acting as Julian's mentor, Bill is always willing to give input and advice about a situation, but his suggestions are sometimes inconsistent. He is very helpful towards Julian, and Julian is very helpful to Bill. Bill loves to eat. He likes junk food and healthy food especially pie, spaghetti, and steak. He isn't afraid to try new foods and invents his own foods. There is evidence of his ability to cook; for example, he makes Chinese food for Julian and he can also make tacos, burritos and nachos. Bill can make amazing coffee for Julian, in which Ianto taught Bill his special recipe for spectacular and perfect coffee. He also makes pancakes for Julian occasionally. Bill can get angry at Julian for being seen with a man at least once, which is why he got angry when Julian was staring at Linguini, seen in "Linguini Love". Bill says, whatever happens, he'll always stay with Julian unless Julian makes a decision himself. Bill is a shy and outgoing Gay Lord, who will basically get along with any man who is gay as he finds them entertaining and funny. Bill has many fears, such as being afraid of the dark, spiders and ghosts. Animals Bill is very good towards animals. He sometimes visits the Magical Forest to tame the animals and research them. He is very fascinated by animals, insects and birds and hopes to find out more about them, getting tips from Syed on the way. Abilities Physical Bill was trained by Julian in the first Gay War, Merlin, which is how he gained combat skills including hand-to-hand combat, however, Bill is better at wielding swords than fists. Bill can jump high and is very strong. Bill seems to be quite strong and athletic, like Julian. He regularly eats carrots, broccoli, asparagus, corn and lettuce. He seems to drink milk and coffee alot and avoids sodas, though one of his favourite drinks is Cock-a-Cola. Unlike Julian, Bill has no idea how to do any gymnastics except cartwheels and backflips. Bill's balance is average. Creative Bill is very good at art and drawing. His drawings look identical to the image he copies, but, he does not draw that much. He drew Julian posing naked on their heart shag bed once! Musical Bill's main talent is to play the guitar and has sung Julian several songs which he cannot count. He plays the guitar occasionally. He was spotted singing on a Mini Me's Footage episode while researching something about platypuses. His quote is 'Music is the most powerful form of Magic.', which is his description on Twitter and Instagram. Miscellaneous Bill plays video games and sometimes records them and uploads them to his gaming channel, normally playing with Julian. He plays them at his home or in his submarine. Bill is ambidextrous and his favorite show is "Gay Fortunes" and Big Brother while watching Bert Ransom get insulted by Straights in the house. Age Bill was 17 years old at the start of the franchise and is progressively growing older realistically, much like every other character. He turned 18 years old when him and Julian got together, making them boyfriends for two years until he got married. Bill is currently 21 year's old. How he joined the Gay Gang After Julian and Bill were together, Julian then started "The Gay Gang" where his close gay friends would be accepted to join and chat, shag and gayatize the world. A year after peace in the Gay Gang, two haters called Christopher Gaihaita Tottington and Andy Hillbreaker Wallace created the Straight Gang, where they would get their Straight friends to join and stop the Gay Gang from making the whole world full of gayness. When Bill and Julian went to London for a holiday, shortly after the second Gay War happened. How Billa gained Julian's SU(Shag Unconscious) power: Billa explained how he wanted to shag people unconsciously like Julian and he agreed to Billa doing his job, too, just to avoid danger (the victim having any weapons, etc) and if they do, use the Sex Gas which takes over their body, making them want to get shagged. Julian used a one-time power which would make some one be able to shag people unconsciously, so he gave it to Bill. How Bill died During the third Gay War, Bill died a very brutal death. Christopher threw a throwing knife and it went up his bumcrack. Bill cried in almost deafening pain, almost deafening Christopher. Bill went to the hospital about it and it turned out he couldnt poo ever again. Because Bill had to eat or die, he ate. Because he couldn't poo, his stomach filled up with human waste until it couldn't take any more, causing his stomach to explode. His lower body fell off and he was left as a torso on the floor. He got taken to the hospital and the nurses and doctors were so shocked that they had to close the hospital with him as the only patient in the entire hospital. When he was in the hospital bed, he couldn't breathe. He struggled out of the bed and into the hallway. He couldn't find any nurses or doctors since the hospital was 98% abandoned. To this day, nobody knows why no one helped him. He wrote "help" on the wall with his blood and a bit of the human waste that was left inside of his body. He died like that, in the middle of the hospital hallway. His heart gave up and all of the blood leaked out from the opening at the bottom of his stomach. He was 100% dead and not even a Gay Revive would work, he was too damaged. Julian came to the hospital to visit Bill and took in the sight in front of him, Bill dead on the floor. After 100+ hours of grieving, it was Bill's funeral and Julian decided to bury him in the Magical Forest. There is a rumor that Bill haunts the abandoned hospital. Read the Gay Julian page to find out more about Billa. Trivia: *Julian, Bill and Gayathon are the only people in the universe who can shag people unconsciously. *Bill is obsessed with shagging Julian. GALLERY: '' Tumblr md1mr77v6h1r96yxto1 500.png|Julian and Bill during the second Gay War Tumblr m9bve9R4KL1rakz54o1 400.gif|Julian admitting he's a Gay God. Bill.jpg|Bill in 2008 4e84c156ca0311e1aaec22000a1e88af_6.jpg|Bill with his and Julian's cat. 300253_592676737417437_919242359_n.jpg|Bill getting ready to shag some random people. Ascendio-luke-conard-25733262-350-350.jpg|Bill noticing Julian take a picture of him! GENGAR-luke-conard-25734314-450-360.jpg|Bill being so surprised by Julian's shiny arse. Luke Conard.jpg|Bill accidently taking a picture! luke_conard.jpg|Bill luke-conard-256396.png|Bill in his room luke-conard-256405.jpg|Bill singing a love song for Julian (In Gay Julian Chronicles 2) LUKE-luke-conard-25742010-636-342.png|Bill lost, searching for Julian in the second Gay War. mqdefault.jpg|Bill singing a song for Julian tumblr_l38yfhsNID1qbwt4n.png|Bill being heavily addicted to Gay Powder twit11.jpg|Bill after a very long shag. billadventuretime.png|Billa in the Gay Julian Comics (When He Dyed His Hair Pink) tumblr_mslubfFknz1qf6yxio1_500.jpg|Julian's view every night. tumblr_mxq188QAf71qf6yxio1_500.jpg|Bill taking a selfie of himself shirtless.